


7

by sJSsnssndns



Category: ck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	7

 

12、

黄明昊把手里的紫砂茶壶轻轻放回桌垫上，推了一杯热茶过去。浅褐色液体在茶盅里荡了一荡，一簇鲜嫩的叶片尖尖飘在上面。他对蔡徐坤道：“尝尝， 明前的信阳毛尖，开春以来京城的茶馆子排着队订都订不上。”

他无事献殷勤，蔡徐坤冷眼旁观，被黄鼠狼拜年，直觉告诉他没有好事：“你有话就直说。”

这小子嘿嘿一笑，从包里拿出个牛皮档案袋，上面封了个绝密的红标。他道：“望京那边新放出来两块地皮，下面几家暗地里为它快抢破了头。我们家老头把这事放我身上揽着，我也不太好拿出个不像样的交代给他。有门道可以走，自然要尽力争取争取。”

蔡徐坤靠着软沙发，用眼神示意他继续。

黄明昊抿了口茶，眼睛一弯笑得温良又好看：“才打听到的消息，范家老二和上面有位分管国土局的部长走得挺近。”

蔡徐坤把茶杯“哐”地放下。他慢悠悠说：“这就是你的门道？小昊，你这是要卖了你坤哥啊？”

黄明昊被这声“坤哥”搞得恶寒到不行，他有求于人，只得谄媚道：“就再帮我一回。下次咱们再看见什么新鲜小帅哥，我都继续为虎作伥帮你拿下。”

这混蛋温州人倒是有张伶牙俐齿的嘴皮，暗自同蔡徐坤计较收过去的利息呢。

黄明昊趁热打铁道：“我也想直接找范丞丞谈，只不过这两年他一直心里对我有火气。三年前咱俩联合算计他那一回，你倒是走了个干净，我在国内没办法挪窝，之后每次再撞见他，第一反应都是拔腿就跑。”

多年前的旧账被他蓄谋翻出来，蔡徐坤摸摸鼻尖，沉默。

黄明昊好不容易逮住个诉苦的机会，又加了几句：“按理说那件事他该最记恨你，你才是把他睡了的那一个。我就是个给他酒里加了药的帮凶，后来你和他倒是相安无事，每每让我带罪潜逃。”

蔡徐坤伸手制止：“行了行了，就此打住。”

他脸上挂不住，把档案袋收下，示意黄明昊闭嘴：“我回去帮你问问。“

他不想多呆，起身要走，突然回头威胁对方道：”三年前那件事——你给我烂在肚子里再不许提。”

蔡徐坤在几年前收了人家好处，现在到了偿还的时候，迫于无奈主动联系范丞丞，给他发消息：“这几天有空么？”

范丞丞倒是直接：“今晚来我家。”

范丞丞因为公事耽搁，回来时已经过了大半夜，蔡徐坤早就在沙发上等到睡过去，他被一阵窸窸窣窣的响动惊醒，睁开眼后发现范丞丞跨在自己身上解他的衣服扣子。

上半身一阵凉意，蔡徐坤握住他的手臂，迷迷糊糊地说：“停下停下，我有正事要讲。”

他这话一点气势也没有，软绵绵地带着点鼻音，睡眼惺忪，睫毛上下打着架，倒像是在撒娇。所以范丞丞根本没理会，一语不发地把他裤子也扒了下来。

蔡徐坤佯怒道：“听话！”他抬起胳膊环抱住范丞丞的脖颈，手臂使力往下压了压。

他就着这个姿势安抚地亲了亲青年的薄唇：“有件事要麻烦你。”

他把详细事端讲给范丞丞听，范丞丞垂下眼皮沉默片刻，神色不辩喜怒，同他谈判道：“行是行——我有条件。你今晚给我上几次？”

蔡徐坤把环抱住他的手伸回来，骂道：“还要等价交换？范丞丞你把我当鸭子使唤，还按次计费呢？”

范丞丞皱眉：“你说话能好听点吗？”

他拿大拇指揉了揉蔡徐坤形状饱满的下唇以示意他闭嘴。然而紧接着裹着薄茧的手指不自觉从他口齿间贪心地伸进去，蔡徐坤被迫含着这入侵物，软热的口腔把它濡湿了个完完全全。

两人这一轮过招性暗示意味浓厚，蔡徐坤眼神闪了闪，果然不再说话。

范丞丞察觉到气氛变化，也没再出声。两个人脸对脸沉默地喘气，范丞丞最先熬不下去，把手指抽出来，把蔡徐坤搂进怀里。

他在他耳边道：“你乖一点。”

“这事棘手，我尽量帮他争取……”

他动作不老实，说着说着就吻上蔡徐坤的侧脸。湿热的呼吸喷在皮肤上，蔡徐坤抖了一下，抬手环抱住对方的脖颈。

范丞丞下半身已经起来了，那东西很精神地顶住蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤不敢轻举妄动，挪了挪腰想逃，被范丞丞包住臀部又给搂了回来。

他凝视蔡徐坤几秒，紧接着把他横腰抱了起来。

被扔在床上之后蔡徐坤才想起来挣扎，范丞丞看他的目光太凶狠，仿佛下一秒就把他拆吞入腹。蔡徐坤慌乱地说：“你现在太吓人了范丞丞……”

他抬脚抵住范丞丞的小腹以阻止他接近：“咱俩什么时候能来一回纯盖棉被聊天的见面？你现在这样，以后我都不敢单独找你。”

范丞丞冷笑一声，捏起自己身上那只光裸的脚往下挪了挪，刚好压住自己勃起的阴茎，他用蔡徐坤软嫩的脚心上下滑动着刺激自己饱胀的龟头，然后抬腿跨在他身上防止对方逃跑，就着这个姿势把裤链拉下来，嗤笑道：“我要盖棉被聊天，为什么会选择和你？”

这话把蔡徐坤堵了个不轻，导致他在后来被范丞丞掐着腰钉在床单上用力撞击的时候还在分出些可怜神识用来思考反驳对方的说辞。

思考未果，倒被范丞丞发现了心不在焉，青年愠怒地拍拍他的脸，下半身动作没缓和半分，反而更加凶狠起来：“你是嫌我操你操得不够爽？”

蔡徐坤这回倒是诚实：“爽……”他满身是汗，挤出这句话的模样不似作伪。范丞丞满意，低头亲了亲他的侧脸，胯下挺动的力道加大。蔡徐坤紧得要命，肠肉绞着他的阴茎不放，范丞丞咬着牙在他体内抽插数十次，最后吻着对方的耳垂终于射精。

两人上一次性事里蔡徐坤就被他内射，这回范丞丞照旧把精液埋进他身体最里边，蔡徐坤哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“下回带套吧，我现在里面好热好湿……”

他原本真没想用什么话来诱惑他，只想描述身体这个不舒服的状态，可范丞丞听了这话眼神又变了，掐了他的乳头一把：“别骚。”

“哎——没骚，你这个人怎么淫者见淫，我不是那个意思。”

蔡徐坤有点委屈，不剩下多少体力，没办法起身，只好把自己艰难地挪得离范丞丞远了一些。

范丞丞伸长胳膊阻止他的爬行轨迹：“上次射进去之后我不是都帮你弄出来了么。”

他还好意思说，上一次两人在浴室里范丞丞好心帮忙替他排出精液，手指在他穴里搅弄的时候不知道怎么又突然狼变，不由分说又拉着蔡徐坤来了一炮，后穴被荒淫无边地过度使用，那天之后蔡徐坤基本两天都没下床。

蔡徐坤不同他计较，满含英勇就义的牺牲精神道：“算了，我马上有小半年不在国内，最后喂你顿饱的。”

他的语气挺好笑，范丞丞却抓住话里意思，翻身问他：“去哪？”

“伦敦。苏富比秋拍快开始了，好几件画还没谈下来，我提前过去盯着。”

“中间不回来了？”

蔡徐坤睨他一眼：“回来干嘛，被你抓住扔上床一顿折腾？”

或许是得知他要离开好一阵，范丞丞难得没同他拌嘴，伸出个胳膊给蔡徐坤枕着，另一只手拍拍他光裸的肩：“每次都没想折腾你，是你太......”

他不好意思说出口，也找不出合适的形容词。倒给蔡徐坤抓出话头，笑眯眯地亲了亲范丞丞的手臂，逼问他：“我太什么？”

范丞丞用一个深吻回答他。

13、

伦敦温带海洋气候的夏天比起国内要凉爽许多，八月份的早上裹一件风衣才能出门。蔡徐坤好不容易挑个闲下来的一天外出采买衣服，驱车去切尔西市乱逛，在一家珠宝店撞见了个熟人。

熟人黄明昊很是惊喜，撇下身边的女伴跑过来：“哥你怎么在这？”

“忙工作呢。”蔡徐坤调侃他：“你这是事儿办成之后给自己放假来了？”

黄明昊笑得心满意足：“还得多亏您替我周旋。”

异国他乡遇到故人，晚餐时间自然被故人预约占据，饭后黄明昊送蔡徐坤回酒店，蔡徐坤同他道别，没想到黄明昊也先他一步下了车。

年轻人踱步到他跟前，突然伸手结结实实地搂了蔡徐坤一下。

场面一时有点怪异，蔡徐坤摸不着头脑，问：“你这是被什么不干净的东西附身了？”

黄明昊盯着他，解释：“其实半个月前就在伦敦碰见过你。那天去看秀，看见你在后台。”

蔡徐坤哼一声：“帮一个朋友无偿服务去了。不过——你怎么跑进后台的？”

黄明昊不好意思地挠挠头：“那场秀的领闭是个东方模特，我同行的朋友看上了。”

蔡徐坤扬手：“别找借口，哪有什么你朋友，就是你本人想拈花惹草。”

“嗯......不重要，反正看见你和那个法国负责人搂在一起。”

蔡徐坤脸色发沉，抬头问他：“所以？”

“你俩......搞在一起了？”

蔡徐坤道：“职场性骚扰见没见过？那人用国家习俗的借口要亲我，后来我就跑了。”

“原来如此。”黄明昊哼哼唧唧，欲言又止，跟小狼狗似的撒娇：“我还以为你有了新欢忘了旧爱——从小到大也没见你跟几个人那么亲密。”

青年小心翼翼地瞥了一眼蔡徐坤的表情，试探道：“不过话说回来，大家都是发小，你只亲近范丞丞，我看了好眼红。”

“别跟我提这个，你俩能一样？”

精明温州人眼珠子一转：“你什么意思？”

蔡徐坤好笑道：“在我心里你就是个小孩儿。”

“大哥，你就才比我大四岁。”黄明昊把墨镜摘下来收在手心里，另一只手胆大包天地伸过来把持住蔡徐坤的后颈：“那个法国佬都能收到你的贴面礼。来，让我亲一亲当晚安吻。”

蔡徐坤说：“亲你大爷！”

结果一不留神让那小孙子偷了个香。

黄明昊害怕挨打，亲完就跑路，他这两年眉眼长开，跨上超跑驾驶座之后并住两指贴住嘴唇朝蔡徐坤又飞了个吻，刘海全部梳上去，神采遄飞的一张脸倒是人模狗样，引得街边路过的女郎频频回头来欣赏。

啧，一个两个，全是衣冠禽兽。

结果转身回酒店一上楼，蔡徐坤就遇见另一个衣冠禽兽。

这一位衣冠禽兽脸色不太好，神情凝重地贴着门，见蔡徐坤一步步迈过来，插着兜站直身体，两个人几个月没见面，他也没一句寒暄，一上来就黑着脸挤出一句话：“你俩联合起来玩我呢？”

蔡徐坤摸不着头脑：“谁俩？”

范丞丞指了指走廊的观景落地窗：“我全看见了。”

蔡徐坤摆摆手：“那孩子不懂事，你别跟着计较。话说回来，你怎么知道我住这儿？”

范丞丞显然不满意他的解释，面无表情地说：“专门查的，过来撞破你俩的奸情。”

蔡徐坤叹一口气，刷卡开门，拉他进来。

范丞丞踏进房间里，先是朝四周环视了一圈，然后找到桌子上摆放的湿巾，抽出一张走到蔡徐坤身边，就要往他脸上糊过去。

冰凉的无纺布贴着皮肤摩擦，范丞丞纯属故意，只用力地擦拭蔡徐坤刚刚被亲过的那一块侧脸。蔡徐坤皮肤嫩，很快就火辣辣地胀起来。他放任这熊孩子胡闹，没想到对方毫无收手之意，终于忍不住了制止道：“嘶——疼。知不知道什么叫见好就收？”

范丞丞把手里的湿巾扔到桌子上。抱着臂看他，也不出声。

蔡徐坤在心里拿出一百个理由说服自己不同他生气，摆出一副大人架子讲道理。

他耐心满满，像幼儿园老师处理小朋友纠纷，自降人格道：“你上回不是都说了吗，我在你这里就是只猫，或许还是胡乱遇到的一只野猫。你在路上看见一个猫被人亲了一下，何至于这么大脾气？”

范丞丞不知在为何事生气，眼观鼻鼻观心不接他的话。

“丞丞。”

蔡徐坤握住他的手。

“你心里能藏事，我也不求你跟我坦白自己到底在想些什么。”

他看向范丞丞的眼睛，启唇好几次，终于说出口：“这些日子我跟你姐姐一直有联系，她讲前几天你爸妈要给你物色女朋友呢。你看咱们这不清不楚的关系，过一天就少一天，你别跟我闹脾气。”

范丞丞拿手包住蔡徐坤的手，反复摩挲。

蔡徐坤见劝说有效，接着道：“你这个时候还跟我搞什么洁癖？”

“也是。对你我也没办法保持洁癖。”

“你什么意思？”

范丞丞还在气头上，说话夹枪带棒，字字句句往蔡徐坤心口上戳：“我的确没办法要求你太多，毕竟你——本性难移。”

蔡徐坤不易察觉地皱紧眉头：“我看咱俩也没别的可说，多说多错。你来找我不就是来解决生理需求的么？咱们不谈别的——“

他抬手要拉范丞丞的裤链，被范丞丞制止。

范丞丞捏住蔡徐坤伸出来的那一截伶仃的细白手腕子。很嫩也很温热，软得叫人心颤。 和蔡徐坤关系变亲密之后范丞丞才发现这个人身上有很多地方同他预想得都不太一样。一种奇异的矛盾长在他身体里，时不时就跳出来给范丞丞一个刺激。

范丞丞把握不好这感觉，只凭本能觉得无法深究。蔡徐坤在他身边的时刻，从来都开放得灿烂且光明，他的光芒很凶，凶到让人觉得不能长久。可他捧出这些光芒，好像心甘情愿地任凭范丞丞来消耗。

狩猎和被狩猎，这段肉体关系里，两个人渐渐模糊了角色。蔡徐坤是他拿不上台面的秘密，是他年轻的人生里朦朦胧胧别有洞天的一个旁支，在半路临时起意，竟然就分化出枝桠开出花瓣。

范丞丞在这个自己尚且摸不清头脑的时刻，在感知到自己的“摸不清”后，完成了年轻时最后一段成熟和发育。

他敏锐的知觉阻止自己把所有事态发展的方向都无防备地交到蔡徐坤手里。作为四九城里数得上名号头顶带红的年轻一辈，他一直是活得最克制清醒的那个，顺风顺水地长大，人生路上摸不出半点曲折差错。而面前这个人——尽管他不愿意承认，的的确确称得上是他目前为止遭遇的最大变数。

范丞丞沉默地把他的手挥开，站起来说：“我后悔了。”

“我们到此为止吧。”

——这是衣冠禽兽一号范丞丞留给蔡徐坤的最后一句话。范丞丞和他单方面一刀两断之后就没了消息，蔡徐坤被愁得不行，一段日子后找范家老大偷偷打探情况。

范丞丞他长姐在电话那边道：“你俩又闹矛盾了？这事我完全不知情。丞丞从英国回来之后就忙起了公事，我轻易见不着他一面。”

蔡徐坤哼哼哈哈点头，说他明白了，把电话挂断。

长姐放下手机，对站在旁边沉默不语的范丞丞说：“你俩怎么回事？二三十的人了怎么跟七八岁似的，吵了架还要麻烦家长站出来掺合。”

长姐一贯伶牙俐齿，范丞丞不讲话，安静听她教诲。

“你也挺行，好不容易飞去伦敦找人家，怎么就灰溜溜回来了？”

范丞丞憋不住了：“什么叫飞去伦敦找人家？我是去旅游，顺便碰上了他。”

他姐姐翻给他一个白眼：“咱们家里的人私自出国一回那么麻烦，光是把被上面扣着的护照申请回来，流程就要走一个月。下回骗你姐姐也找个好借口。”

她伸出手指点了点范丞丞的额头：”你啊，从小到大就只会别扭。“

 

-tbc-


End file.
